Tattered Tulips
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: A short drabble for a Different!Greece


Tattered Tulips

He turned the key slowly in the lock and opened the door to his house. He was getting rather hungry, he thought innocently as he stepped through the threshold. To his horror he saw his lover sprawled out on the floor. Sadik was on his back, his neck cocked to an unnatural angle so that it looked as if he had his head poised to watch the door for his arrival. A cacophony of fears crowded into his mind. Sadik's chocolate eyes were glassed over with pain, his facial muscles ossified into an expression of agony. A poignant feeling lodged in his chest and clutched his heart with malevolent, baneful claws.

Did he dare? Shutting the front door to their shared residence he took a step towards the corpse. Iraklis' eyes travelled over his late darling's unresponsive face, twisted in agony that mere torture could not cause, to his neck. An aesthetically pleasing bruise in the silhouette of strong fingers wrapping around his thick throat was blossoming. There were no signs of struggle, the outlines were clean. Sadik could have taken on any intruder but it looked as if he had just lain down and taken it. The expanse between his neck and shoulders was clean but his shirt was torn from the collar. Iraklis had an affinity for violence, he was an expert on agonizingly slow deaths, but this killer chilled his heart. An atypical schism extended down Sadik's chest to his naval. The weapon- one of the archaic daggers from their historical collection- was lodged tauntingly in his hip through the fabric of his work slacks. He must have just come back from his job in Anatolia and started changing his clothes to start dinner, judging from the mismatched T-shirt that hung ruined off his lifeless body.

Standing from above the scene, he could see deep within the wound. For some obscure reason, the rearranged innards evoked a sense of ominous foreboding. His mind stirred to life and sniggered at him to turn around before his sanity returned completely. Do you want to feel the pain? The imagery will be eerily close to your victims. It taunted him callously.

_Stop it, I have to know._ Iraklis took a step closer to placate his rising excitement. His heart was racing painfully. That damn abhorrent organ that made him falter as he advanced upon the grisly scene. His legs, at least, were twisted in a semblance of struggle. Even this subtle hint of self-defense was pathetic and mind-boggling. Had the Turk been so taken by surprise that he was absolutely defenseless against his attacker?

Looking carefully into the seemingly abysmal jagged line he observed it was skewed to the side. The killer had come up behind him and opened him up from under his arm with his right hand. The intruder had gotten right behind him, close enough to touch skin. Who had been capable to get him so calm and comfortable that he would not even react to presences that close? Inside his cracked ribcage he could see the corpulent red organ, lying stagnant. It must have loved too much in its life time and given up. Impulsively he bent down to gingerly press his fingertips to the heart. The qualms in his own were nigh palpable in the silence.

Sadik's heart was still warm; soft and delicate under his touch, staining his fingers a guilty red.

Iraklis' knees were soaked in the spilled blood of his deceased lover. His face was completely blank as he pressed the pads of his fingers against his own chapped lips. _Sadik, agapi mou, he left you to bleed. _He lamented in his mind, letting out an animalistic wounded howl.

….'''''''''''''''''''…..

Iraklis opened the door gently. He was met with the sight of Sadik in the hallway, toeing off his shoes and shedding his work clothes. Sadik tossed his jacket into the closet and shut it. "Iragim?" His Turkish man called out.

"Nai, I'm here." The green eyed Greek affirmed quietly as he shut the door behind him with a deadly prudence.

His beau began to turn around to face Iraklis. "I haven't gone out for groceries. Is there anything you want me to buy for dinner?" Sadik asked. How endlessly thoughtful.

Iraklis stopped him by surging forward to press himself against Sadik's back. His left hand languorously traced up the Turk's side to his chest where he traced circles over his collarbone to distract him. For whatever reason, Sadik wasn't alerted of the impending doom by the hush that had fallen over the house. He was too blissful, lulled into false security by love and domestic content. The man knew Iraklis was liable to lapses in docility, why was his guard down? The Greek man nuzzled into the back of his neck adoringly. Sadik shivered against him pleasantly. It was wrong but he couldn't think straight. That _thing_ was alive inside of him again, clawing, howling, and digging his way out of Iraklis' mind. "I'm not sure we'll have dinner tonight." He spoke softly. His face was clean of any traces of emotion, he couldn't feel anything.

"and why is that?" Sadik queried with an amused chuckle.

Iraklis clutched the collar of Sadik's shirt tightly. "I won't be hungry when I get back." Came his tight lipped response.

No sooner was the utterance offered into the air, Iraklis raised his right hand that held a gleaming dagger. The collector's item, old as Christianity itself, was plunged into the susceptible flesh of Sadik's sternum. He heard a sound akin to a grief stricken sigh leave the man's unseen lips. It even sounded like his name. The blade was jerked in a slant down as far as he could reach due to the position as he pressed a goodbye kiss to the back of Sadik's neck. Without pausing, he pulled it out and stuck it in the Turk's hip for safe keeping. He let go and reached his hand inside him, moving his soft innards around. "Is this what you mean when you say I'm beautiful inside and out?" He cooed in a deceptively adoring tone.

Retracting his hand and moving away from Sadik, the brunette man let Sadik fall to the floor. He had accidently torn his shirt and clutched his neck somewhere along the way. He could see the bruise forming along the shallowly bobbing form of his adam's apple. Breathing? Pity, his lover was still alive. Sadik was struggling to crane his head back to look at him.

Iraklis couldn't stand that forgiving look. There was no anger or hate in those brown pools of agony. Only pity and forgiveness had found a place in his final thoughts.

He turned around remorselessly to place his hand on the door knob. "… I'm not sorry." He whispered impulsively with candor. The door shut with a note of finality, casting the house back into silence that was only permeated by the irregular pattern of shallow breaths.

….'''''''''''''''''''''''…

An agonized yowl ripped from Iraklis' lips as he bent over Sadik's warm, lifeless body. It hurt him as if he was heartless indeed. "Oh, god… I am so sorry." He howled.

Dima: 1198 words for my roleplay partner, Lani. Her tumblr is Kynigos if you want to read the headcanons and become familiarized with her Dark!Greece character named Iraklis Rouvas who is in a very stable relationship with my Turkiye. Se agapo, Lani. Hope this has sufficiently canonized your muse for now!


End file.
